halofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Promethean117
Bienvenido right|220px¡Hola Usuario:Promethean117, bienvenido(a) a Halopedia, la Enciclopedia de Halo en español que todos pueden editar.! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Requiem. Antes de comenzar, los Administradores te recomendamos que sigas estas sencillas instrucciones para que tu estancia en la wiki sea de los más comoda y placentera: *Primero que nada, te recordamos leer las Normas y Políticas. Aquí encontrarás una serie de reglas para evitar conflictos en el futuro y así tener una mejor relación con la comunidad. *Este es un mensaje importante: Los logros están activados, los puedes ver a un cosado de tu página de perfil, sin embargo, estas aplicaciones son para "estimular" a los usuarios a editar con mayor frecuencia. A pesar de esto, algunos hacen mal uso de ellos y comienzan a hacer ediciones inecesarias, como agregar información falsa, malas imágenes, o categorías sin relación con el artículo. El uso indebido de estos, puede costarte una sanción. *Cuando vayas a crear un artículo, por favor lee el Manual del buen Artículo. Este instructivo te dará los consejos más prácticos para crear una página tan impresionante como las estructuras Forerunner, por lo que hecharle un vistazo, no está demás. *Por utimo, recuerda que ahora que te has registrado tienes mayores ventajas. Entre estas puedes personalizar tu skin y editar paginas protegidas. Recuerda que hacer un acto considerado vandálico, te puede valer una sanción que va desde la suspensión de un día, hasta la expulsión indefinida, que varía según la gravedad de tus acciones. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Y por último ten en cuenta nuestro lema: Un saludo! -- Darkness Emo Skull (Discusión) 19:53 30 jun 2012 Hola,soy Hunter-XIII,he visto tu mensaje a Darkness de que el Usuario Anon(Luisdaniel el que le dije a Darkness que lo bloquease)y bueno,gracias tambien por comunicarte tambien con Darkness,yo ya se lo dije,Luisdaniel esta borrando informacion cada dia de mi cuenta,menos mal que puedo deshacer sus ediciones,Luisdaniel esque esta buscando venganza de mi,si miras mi Discucion,mira el ultimo mensaje,es de Luisdaniel,y dice que sabe todo,si todo lo que puso es falso y por eso s e lo dije a Darkness,pero no se tambien por que te lo hizo a ti o al menos eso dices en el mensaje a Darkness. Bueno,un saludo y suerte!!Se que eres nuevo en Halopedia porque lo dices tambien en el mensaje,pero no se como es que sabes que Luisdaniel esta buscando venganza de mi. Saludos! Hunter-XIII 17:48 1 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola,vi el mensaje,ok,amigos,por sierto tienes GT?Yo me lo acabo de comprar la xBox,justo el dia 2 de Julio 12,2+7+12=21:3=7 otra refencia al numero favorito de Bungie xD.Por cierto,cuando firmas tu mensaje no escribas tu nombre,directamente solo al final donde quieras le das al boton Firma que esta un poco abajo donde pone Halopedia en mensajes. Saludos! por que pones a Faber en Halo 4? quien como y cuando se confirmo que el estara ahi? si tienes pruebas dame un link sobre eso Ediskrad327 23:43 2 jul 2012 (UTC) la revista Xbox no es una fuente muy confiable en esos detalles, han confundido al General Corinthous con Garrus Vakarian y dicho info mal, te sugiero esperarnos a que una fuente mas confiable lo confirme antes de ponerlo en los articulos Ediskrad327 23:50 2 jul 2012 (UTC) ya lo he visto eso, el simbolo es muy similar (mas no igual) como dije, solo tenemos que esperar a que haya una declaracion inegable de que sera enemigo en Halo 4, que sera pronto en comi con segun mis fuentes Ediskrad327 00:12 3 jul 2012 (UTC) podrias dejar de "confirmar" cosas que nadie confirmo Ediskrad327 02:05 10 jul 2012 (UTC) Ediciones Hola! Soy Darkness Emo Skull administrador de esta Wikia. Porfavor no agregues información no oficial a los artículos o tendre que bloquearte Saludos! 200px|link= User:Darkness Emo Skull 100px200px|link= User Talk:Darkness Emo Skull 02:20 10 jul 2012 (UTC) Recibi el mensaje,y en Halo 4 los Forerunners posiblemente no sean,o puede que si,pero nunca confirmes algo que no esta confirmado,mejor di que es un rumor,hay muchas mentiras por internet. Saludos! Hunter-XIII 19:51 12 jul 2012 (UTC) NADA por ahora indica a los precursores en Requiem ni en Halo 4 Ediskrad327 22:38 13 jul 2012 (UTC) estas agregando que "se cree que apareceran en Halo 4" Ediskrad327 22:42 13 jul 2012 (UTC) Eh Promethean117. Estas agregando hoy muchas categorias,no hagas eso,si no te bloquearan,puedes corregir faltas de ortografia,eso no pasa nada que agregues incluso 1000 paginas en 2M. Saludos! Hunter-XIII 11:58 14 jul 2012 (UTC) HOLA! como sigues confirmando cosas que nadie ha confirmado te recomiendo darle una leida a este blog Ediskrad327 (discusión) 02:29 19 jul 2012 (UTC) En buen plan Mira no te dije las cosas para ofenderte, y si te ofendi te pido disculpas. Pero debes admitir que Edis, Yo, Darkness, etc. te hemos dicho que no pongas cosas que no estan confirmadas. Hablaste con Kurt y no me afecta, el va a ver el historial de ediciones de la página y va a ver tus especulaciones. Sangheilihereje Mensajes 03:19 24 jul 2012 (UTC) Bien Esta bien, mejor espera a que haya información oficial para evitar que te bloqueen. Y si crees tener información que consideres buena disela a Darkness y él te dira si la puedes agregar a la página. Saludos amigo. Sangheilihereje Mensajes 03:27 24 jul 2012 (UTC) erm... han habido bastantes guerras donde el flood no estuvo involucrado, la de los precursores, la humano forerunner, ETC Ediskrad327 (discusión) 03:52 24 jul 2012 (UTC) OK Esta bien :) Sangheilihereje Mensajes 23:33 25 jul 2012 (UTC) Jeje yo tampoco quiero que acabe y quizás saquen más juegos, como otro Halo ODST o algo que no tenga nada que ver con la Trilogía del Reclamador =) Sangheilihereje Mensajes 18:32 26 jul 2012 (UTC) Prueba http://es.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_discusi%C3%B3n:Promethean117?action=edit Hola de nuevo Ok se que no quieres peleas (yo tampoco) pero no he visto páginas que tengan Tournaround y quizás salga en Halo 4 pero ahora solo se le ha visto en Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn. Por cierto en Halo Nation y Halopedia en Inglés se dice que su hermano es un ODST pero no mencionan a Palmer =S Pero esta bien, puedes poner Halo 4 en la lista de apariciones =) Sangheilihereje Mensajes 00:04 30 jul 2012 (UTC) Jeje ok Toto. Sangheilihereje Mensajes 16:39 30 jul 2012 (UTC) En Obras Por favor, si ves que algún artículo tiene esta plantilla: No lo edites hasta que la quiten! La Incursión en la Tercera Flota de Glorious Consequence la estoy haciendo yo, así que por favor no la edites hasta que quite la plantilla que dice "Este artículo esta en construcción por Ripamoramee01" [[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01']] (Mensajes) 22:55 31 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola, eh Visto que te Gusta Mucho Halo, y Quisiera Preguntarte si me Puedes Ayudar en Algo. Tengo un Wiki de Halo (Megabloks) y no se si te gustaria ayudar?? Si aceptas , solamente metete a: es.megablokshalo.wikia.com Primero ve las demas paginas para que te des una idea de como hacerlo. Gracias. Genial Genial hermano, dejame reviso la página de Faber para ver si encuentro información nueva. Saludos hermano. Sangheilihereje Mensajes 01:26 2 ago 2012 (UTC) Hola de nuevo, la verdad no he encontrado nada de Faber pero si de Bibliotecaria aunque es información no muy relevante. Y claro, somos amigos Promethean :) Y tú también has apoyado mucho a Halopedia (sobre todo en estos tiempos de vandalismo extremo). Sangheilihereje Mensajes 01:36 2 ago 2012 (UTC) Esa es la actitud :D Sangheilihereje Mensajes 01:42 2 ago 2012 (UTC) También esta el escuadrón crimson, tú haces los artículos o yo los hago; o un artículo cada quien? Sangheilihereje Mensajes 01:50 2 ago 2012 (UTC) Hey porque eliminaste mi trivia de los Prometeos? CheloWasabix (discusión) 02:53 2 ago 2012 (UTC) Así es, hicimos un buen trabajo, hoy o mañana voy a hacer los artículos de los 2 o 3 Spartan-I que aún no estan hechos. Sangheilihereje Mensajes 04:17 2 ago 2012 (UTC) Me aparece que tu fuiste el que quito mi trivia de los prometeos, la que dice que el prisionero dijo que no era el ultimo, esque me pregunto que tiene de malo la trivia? Vas a poner otra mas especificada o que? Y perdon, solo te hise una pregunta, no era para que te enojes. CheloWasabix (discusión) 04:21 2 ago 2012 (UTC) Jeje hoy ya cumplimos nuestro deber en Halopedia, ahora a descansar y mañana a volver a editar. Sangheilihereje Mensajes 04:26 2 ago 2012 (UTC) Gracias hermano :D Sangheilihereje Mensajes 02:29 3 ago 2012 (UTC) Metete al chat para hablar más fácil hermano :) Sangheilihereje Mensajes 18:15 3 ago 2012 (UTC) Oye,pero a que EDS añada fotos que te gusta pero eso tampoco es de tan ayuda,él si solo añade imagenes solo le van a Bloquear.Ya que algunas personas lo hacen por logros. Hunter-XIII (discusión) 20:59 3 ago 2012 (UTC) me encanta como proyectaste tus razones personales en otros contra mi, sigue asi! :D Ediskrad327 (discusión) 02:42 5 ago 2012 (UTC) con todo respeto, tu estas para ser mas grosero que yo, ya me retiro de wiki, troleare de otra forma soy don ramon hey se que me odias y metes mucha de tu info nadamas para hacerme enojar y todo eso pero cuando pones fan art sabiendo que es fan art eso es vandalizmo. no lo hagas ok Ediskrad327 (discusión) 22:51 10 ago 2012 (UTC) yo no cosideraria eso como la mayoria..... Ediskrad327 (discusión) 02:19 11 ago 2012 (UTC) Oye hermano pasame tu Facebook. Sangheilihereje Mensajes 03:46 11 ago 2012 (UTC) Hmm no te encontre hermano, no me sale la foto que dices :S pero te dejo mi Face para que me agregues Aquí Sangheilihereje Mensajes 03:56 11 ago 2012 (UTC) Mira cabron Mira cabron no me sigas comparando con mierdas vivientes yo no me estoy metiendo contigo, aqui el unico que me puede cagar es edis, si te crees mucho tendre que hablar con alonso para que te llame la atencion Jesus Angel (discusión) 18:54 12 ago 2012 (UTC)